Apparatuses for packaging liquid food in containers comprise a number of steps. In short, such an apparatus may comprise the steps of forming a tube of a web of packaging material, filling said tube with the liquid food, forming containers from the tube by transversally sealing and cuffing the tube, and folding the containers to their final form. Further, the folding step can be divided into a number of sub-steps. For example, during a first folding sub-step performed in association to the sealing and cutting step, a section of a container being sealed may be formed to have a rectangular cross-section. In a second folding sub-step, the container may be folded in such a way that a rectangular base is achieved, e.g. by folding the outer ends of the sealing end into the middle of the sealing.
When transporting the container from the first folding sub-step to the second folding sub-step it is important that the sealing ends of the container are not damaged, since this will increase the risk of a non-optimal folding in the second folding sub-step, which in turn may imply that the container leaks. Another problem, if the sealing ends are severely damaged, is that the container may get stuck and hence cause a machine interruption.
Further, some apparatuses are designed in such a way that the containers should, apart from being transported to the second folding sub-step, be turned half a turn, i.e. 180 degrees. Since the sealing ends should be handled carefully, as described above, it is important that the turning of the containers is made without damaging the sealing ends.
Thus, there is a need for a device turning containers half a turn without damaging the sealing ends of the containers.